Ugye, azért még?
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Gaara életét végérvényesen megváltoztatta a Narutóval való harc, és most a faluját akarja szolgálni, abban a reményben, hogy megkedvelik. Ám van valami, amit fél megkérdezni testvéreitől.


**Cím:** Ugye, azért még...?  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Műfaj:** általános, dráma  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/1.  
**Fejezetek száma:** 1  
**Szavak száma:** 1121  
**Állapot:** befejezett  
**Szereplők:** Gaara, Kankuro, Temari  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** T/PG-13/12+  
**Ismertető:** Gaara fél feltenni egy kérdést  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Spoiler:** Naruto Shippuuden első néhány része  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

_Eddig nem tudtam, hogy mit jelent a fájdalom, a félelem, a szeretet. Elképzelni sem tudtam, milyen érzés az, mikor megsebesülsz, mikor véred folyik le hibátlan bőrödön. Nem tudtam, mit jelent a szeretet, mert én soha nem szerettem senkit, és engem sem szerettek. Engem mindenki csak gyűlölt._

_Csak a haragot, a vérszomjat és az elutasítottságot ismertem. S ezért váltam egy könyörtelen gyilkossá, sok bűn elkövetőjévé, azzá a szörnyeteggé, aminek születésem percétől fogva neveztek. Hagytam, hogy a démon, mi bennem él, eluralkodhasson felettem, s ezzel százak, ezrek életét veszélyeztettem – jónéhányat el is vettem._

_Egész életemben egyedül voltam, mert rettegtek tőlem, s ez gerjesztette bennem a haragot. Egyedül voltam, egészen addig, míg nem találkoztam azzal a fiúval. Uzumaki Naruto – ő változtatott meg. Olyan volt, mint én, mégis különbözött tőlem. Ismerte a magány fájdalmát, tudta, milyen érzés, ha valaki szörnyetegként tekint rád, de azt is tudta, milyen, ha társakra, barátokra lel az ember._

_Mikor Narutóval harcoltam, azt hittem, ő nem ellenfél számomra, mégis ő volt az, aki életemben először legyőzött. Mert ugyanolyan, mint én, de képes a szeretetre is. És rendelkezik egy nagyszerű ajándékkal: mindenkit képes elfogadni. Még rám is szövetségesként tekintett. Ő a legelső barátom. Valaki, aki szavak nélkül is megért engem._

_Tudom, Naruto legnagyobb vágya, hogy Hokage legyen. Én kérés nélkül elnyertem a Kazekage címet. Sosem vágytam rá, de mégis a falu vezetőjévé tettek. S hogy miért nem utasítottam vissza? Néha magam is csodálkozom a döntésemen._

_Most, ahogy végigsétálok Sunagakure no Sato utcáin, érzem magamon ugyanazokat a pillantásokat, amiket gyerekkoromban. Ám már nem csak a félelem, hanem a tisztelet is ott csillog a szemekben. Halványan ugyan, de bizonyosan ott van. A szem pedig a lélek tükre. Eszerint a szívük mélyén már kezdenek rám úgy tekinteni, mint a vezérükre. De vajon képesek lesznek valaha is elfelejteni, hogy jinchuuriki vagyok?_

_Nehéz dolgom van. Nem csupán apám nyomdokait kell járnom, miközben az ő hibáit próbálom elkerülni, de meg kell birkóznom azzal a tudattal, hogy én parancsolok. Képesnek kell lennem utasítani az embereket. Három évvel ezelőtt nem ezt mondtam volna, de most valahányszor elküldök egy csapatot egy küldetésre, nyugtalan vagyok, míg biztonságban vissza nem térnek. Mindig attól tartok, rossz döntést hoztam, és a halálba küldöm a honfitársaimat. Lehet, hogy már átestem a homokdomb túloldalára, és túlságosan érzelmes lettem?_

_Azt mondják, egy Kagénak szeretnie kell a faluját, annak lakóiért kell élnie és meghalnia. Minden pillanat, mit ebben a székben töltök, valójában egy kegyetlen önfeláldozás, én mégsem bánom. Nem tudom megbánni a döntésem, éppen az miatt, amit Uzumaki Naruto tanított nekem._

_Megfogadtam valamit. Soha többé nem fogom bántani ennek a falunak a lakóit. Nem engedem, hogy a vérszomj eluralkodjon rajtam. Nem engedem, hogy a bennem lévő Shukaku irányítson. Én vagyok a hordozó, a héj, a börtöne, nem fordítva. Mostantól nem kísérteni fogom a falut, hanem én, Gaara leszek az, aki megvédi az élete árán is. Ez a kötelességem – mint Kazekage és mint Sunagakure shinobija._

_Kankuro, mielőtt Kazekage lettem, elmondta nekem, amit már jól tudtam: az emberek úgy tekintenek rám, mint egy rémisztő fegyverre. Nehéz lesz velük elfogadtatnom magam, és a vezetők sem tartanak sokra. Ha föléjük emelkedem, az egész falun eluralkodik a félelem. Így is történt, pontosan úgy, ahogy a bátyám megjósolta. De nem érdekelt._

_Azzal, hogy csak ölbe tett kézzel vártam, s nem tettem semmit, egy még nagyobb gyötrelmet hívtam társamul, melynek véget akartam vetni azzal, hogy a falu vezetőjének székébe ülök. Naruto megtanított arra, hogy kemény munkával mindenki a saját útját járhatja, de ehhez el kell hagynunk az oly csábító könnyű utat. Ki lehet venni a végzet kezéből a tollat, hogy sorsunkat magunk írhassuk meg. Én minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy jó Kazekage legyek. S talán így egy napon majd engem is megkedvelnek._

_Ezért akartam én Kazekage lenni: hogy kötelékek fűzzenek össze a falu lakóival, és Sunáért éljek. Ha keményen dolgozom, egy napon majd elismernek. Ebben hiszek, és erre tettem fel hátralévő életem. _

_A Narutóval való harc megtanított arra, hogyan legyek képes megosztani gyűlöletem, bánatom és boldogságom másokkal, s szeretném, ha használhatnám e képességemet. Naruto, aki ugyanazt a fájdalmat érzi, mint én, megtanított rá, hogy lehet változtatni ezen. S én akarok változtatni._

_Minden vágyam, hogy egy napon segítségére lehessek egy másik embernek, de nem mint egy rémisztő fegyver, hanem mint Sunagakure no Sato Kazekagéja. _

_Ám van valami, ami mindennél jobban aggaszt. Az, hogy az emberek elfogadjanak, egy álom, s cél is egyben. De a saját családom szemébe még mindig nehezen tudok nézni. Vajon Temari és Kankuro meg tud valaha is bocsátani nekem? Képesek lesznek elfelejteni a múltat? Hiszen annyi szenvedést okoztam nekik…_

_Annyi dolgot mondtam nekik, amit nem kellett volna. Olyan dolgokat, melyet testvér ki sem ejthetne a száján. Ha felidegesítettek, rajtuk töltöttem ki a dühömet. Temarit számtalanszor megsebesítettem, egy alkalommal kis híján megöltem. Kankurót is rendszeresen bántottam._

_Ráadásul végig kellett nézniük a tombolásomat minden egyes alkalommal. Egész életükben azt látták, hogyan ölöm halomra a nekem nem tetsző alakokat. Egy vérfürdő közepette telt a gyerekkoruk az után, hogy Yashamaru megpróbált megölni. Miféle ember voltam?_

_Félek. Rettegek. Hogy miért? Mert nincs merszem feltenni nekik egy egyszerű kérdést. Egy egyszerű kérdést, ami a fejemben motoszkál azóta a nap óta, hogy Narutóval harcoltam. Olyan kérdés ez, melyre félek megkapni a választ, bármi legyen is az. De egyszer fel kell tennem nekik ezt a kérdést. Csak még nem tudom, hogyan és mikor? S mi lesz azután?_

_Ha igennel felelnek, akkor a bűntudat fog elhatalmasodni rajtam, hiszen nem érdemlem meg, hogy ezt válaszolják. Nem érdemlek én semmit sem. Legalábbis addig nem, míg el nem tudom magam fogadtatni, míg rendbe nem hozom a múltbeli hibákat, míg keményen meg nem dolgozom érte._

_Ha nemmel felelnek, el fogok csüggedni, és – ha lehetséges egyáltalán, - még magányosabbnak fogom magam érezni, de elfogadom válaszuk. El kell fogadnom, mert igazuk van. Megérdemlem._

_S azt is tudom, ha „nem" lesz a válaszuk, azon soha nem fogok tudni változtatni. Ez nem olyan dolog, amit kemény munkával rendbe lehet hozni. Nem, testvérek között ez minden bizonnyal képtelenség._

_Össze kellene végre szednem a bátorságom… _

_Rápillantok a mellettem sétáló testvéreimre. Mindkettejük arca nyugodt és kifejezéstelen, tekintetükkel a tömeget fürkészik, s vigyáznak rám. Ők a testőreim, nem mintha túl nagy szükségem lenne rájuk. Nem… szükségem van rájuk, hogy megvédjenek, de nem másoktól, hanem saját magamtól. És szükségem van rájuk. Szükségem van valamire, amit csak ők adhatnak meg nekem… _

_Minden bátorságom összeszedem, s halkan, tőlem szokatlanul vékony és kissé remegő hangon szólítom meg őket, hogy végre feltegyem nekik a kérdést:_

- Kankuro, Temari… mondjátok csak… ugye azért még szerettek engem?

_Látom a döbbentet a szemükben, de csak egy pillanatig – helyét valami egészen más veszi át. Valami, amit sohasem láttam azelőtt – vagy csak túl vak voltam, hogy észrevegyem?_

_Még mielőtt felelnétek, már tudom a választ. Temari… a te szemedben gyengéd szeretet és kedves gondoskodás csillog. Kankuro… te úgy pillantasz rám, mint egy gézengúz kisöcsre, egy szerető báty védelmező tekintetével. Odanyúlok a homlokomon lévő tetováláshoz, és végigsimítok a jelen, miközben kiejtitek azt az egyetlen egyszerű szót:_

- Igen...


End file.
